


fruit ninja

by DestinysBounty (MVPYurio)



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Puns, Dare, Everyone Is Gay, Family Fluff, Hair Dyeing, Multi, Polyamory, Silly, Swearing, nya is fucking mcdone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVPYurio/pseuds/DestinysBounty
Summary: While drunk and on a dare, Kai makes an interesting choice...





	fruit ninja

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whichlights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/gifts).



> Don't worry, this choice does NOT involve sex, drugs, or rock 'n' roll. It does, however, involve hair dye, and there is one innuendo.
> 
> Thank you eternally to my dearest Rose for inspiring me to write this fic with [this artwork](http://witchlightsands.tumblr.com/post/167664631485/i-think-fishssticks-said-something-about).

“You’ve _got_ to be _kidding_ me.”

Nya stared at her brother, every semblance of light lost from her eyes.

“What?” Kai asked, grinning. “Don’t like it?”

“I—”

“Kai, get your ass in here; your little brother is—” Jay had been running towards Kai’s door, but skidded to a stop and stared at Kai, gobsmacked.

Kai winked and gave Jay the finger guns. “Heeeeyyyy.”

“No. No _heeeeyyyy._ First off, that’s _my_ job, and second, what the _everloving fuck_ did you do with your hair?”

“It was Cole’s idea,” said Kai. “He dared me into it.”

“Where _is_ Cole, by the way?” Jay asked.

“Uhhhhh…”

“I’m gonna take that as a ‘right behind you, in your bed, under your covers, half naked at best,’ unless you step aside and and allow me to prove myself otherwise,” said Nya.

“No need for that,” Kai muttered. He walked back over to the bed and sat on it, gently shaking the Cole-shaped lump in the covers. “Babe, wake up and tell my sister to fuck off and stop mocking my hair.”

Cole whined softly, reaching an arm out of the covers only to pull them further over his head.

“Cole. Sweetheart. My angel. My… rock.”

“It’s too early for bad puns,” Cole groaned.

“But I need you to protect me from my sister!”

“Protect yourself.”

Kai reached over and hit Cole with a pillow. “She’s mocking my hair!”

“Your—” Cole sat up, and yawned, and then blinked a few times. _“Holy goddamn motherfucking shit on a fucking stick you fucking took the dare.”_

“Jeez, Cole, buy the swear jar a drink,” said Nya. “You seriously dared Kai to do _that_ to his hair?”

 _That,_ by the way, was “dying the entirety of it strawberry blond.”

“We were drunk,” Cole explained. “Really drunk.”

“No shit.”

“Well, partner?” Kai asked sweetly, gazing over at Jay. “D’you like my hair?”

Jay sighed, and walked over to take Kai’s hands in his. He planted a kiss on Kai’s forehead before tilting Kai’s chin up so they could look at each other. “Kai, I love you. I really, truly do, in a way that I could never describe with words.”

“Awwwww,” Kai cooed. “Love you too, Jay.”

Jay let go of Kai’s hand and put his hands on his hips. “But babe, you look like you have a bunch of bananas on your head.”

Kai looked genuinely hurt. “Jay…”

“I love you far too much not to be honest with you,” said Jay. “Banana Man.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Kai groaned.

“Sorry, babe—or shall I say, Banana Ma—” He was cut off by Kai hurling a pillow at his face. “Owwww.”

“I swear, I’m the only reasonable person in this room,” Nya muttered, walking away. “I’m gonna go train with Lloyd.”

“What’s this about bananas?”

“Oh, great,” Kai muttered. “Hey kid.”

“Kai…” Lloyd stared at Kai’s hair. His eyes widened, and then became starry. “Kai, you look just like me! Nya, _look!_ Kai and I match now!”

“It’s pretty obvious,” Nya said dryly. Jay elbowed her in the side, hard. “What?”

“Let the kid be happy,” Jay whispered as Lloyd ran across the room to hug Kai.

“We gotta take a selfie! We gotta! We match now!”

“Yeah,” said Kai. “That was totally my intention.”

“It was?!?!”

“No. Cole and I got really, really sh—that is, really drunk, and he dared me to dye my hair, and so I did.”

“Oh.”

“Sorry if I crushed your dreams there, kid.”

“Eh,” Lloyd shrugged. “My dreams got crushed around the time that five different types of snakes didn’t want to be my friends. Or was that when I literally had to fight my own dad?”

“Fair enough.”

“… Can we still go show Zane together?”

Just then, Zane and Wu also showed up in the doorway. “Oh, so this is where everyone is,” said Wu. “You really should be—”

“And the penny drops,” Nya sighed. “Yeah, so your _favorite student_ decided to get an obscene amount of liquor from God only knows where… and did that.”

“Cole dared me!” Kai protested.

“Why… would you take that kind of a dare?” Zane asked, dumbfounded. “Kai, I love you, but once again I am severely doubting your judgment.”

“Join the club,” said Jay. “Hey, you can be in on it with me. I’m gonna call him ‘Banana Man’ for the rest of the week. Cuz his head looks like it has bananas on it, get it?”

“Oh. Perhaps you should ask Cole to do that with you instead.”

“No need to ask me twice,” Cole said, grinning. “Behold, the six Ninja: Lloyd, Nya, Cole, Jay, Zane, and Banana Man.”

“I have no words,” said Wu. “Come on, Nya.”

“Right behind you—Kai, what are you doing?”

Kai, as a matter of fact, was staring at himself in the mirror. “Hot.”

Nya shot a stream of water at his head. “I’m disowning you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @she-doesnt-even-ninjagohere, @stopshippinglloydwithadults, @nice-message-brightshipping, as Mod Lia @justgreenstormthings and as Mod Allura @queenshippingofficial!


End file.
